SAO: We Will Survive!
by KingofPride
Summary: Nick and Hanako are trapped in SAO, but will Nick's Secret get them both killed? Or will It save everyone? {Discontinued}
1. The Beginning

**This is my second story, but I feel like my first one was a trial run. Enjoy!**

"Mr. James. Could you answer my question?" _Ah crap I was spacing out again._ "Are you able to repeat the question?" _Please don't slaughter my grade because of this. I'm already failing this class._ "The question was; What do you think of the current situation of the world?" Mr. Blount said. I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"I think that the world is in a very…" Ok see, I'm not the smartest kid around. I get super bored fairly quickly, leading into my bombed effort grades. I can safely say, that none of my teachers are fond of me, especially Mr. Blount. I can't really blame them though, I get annoyed with myself for the same reasons. But! Mr. Blount just seems to always push my buttons. His voice is flat. He wears the typical teacher attire; a button-up shirt, slacks, and dress shoes. There is absolutely nothing interesting about this guy. I just can't find a way to entertain myself in his class, so 99% of my time in that class, is spacing off.

"Thank you, Mr. James. Next time you space out in my class, it's a detention." _Ah Thank god!_ "Thank you." With that, he continued on with his lesson. I was just about to space out again when somebody nudged me. "Hey, you're going to get in trouble if you space out again." I looked behind me to find a girl staring at me. "Thanks, I really don't need another detention." Now if somebody asked me, I would have instantly denied it, but truthfully, this girl was beautiful.

She had short black hair, Green eyes, and just she seemed like the 'Perfect Girl'. Now I was never really interested in girls. I saw relationships as something that would just hold me back. Everyone I knew had always been just broken once they had been dumped, and I'd rather not feel that. My mom was the only one who was happy when she got divorced, but I could see why now, unlike when I was a kid.

My Father was a horrible person. He repeatedly started fights with my mom, expecting her to do everything. She worked herself to the edge, going to work early, getting home late. He also cheated on my Mom, how many times? I don't know but he got caught every time, and after taking the rent money and ditching us, my Mom finally divorced him.

I didn't want to deal with that, so I just stayed away. But this girl was different. "My name's Hanako Utada. What's yours?" Hanako, Even her name is amazing. "My names Nick, Nick James." _Please don't let class end._ "Are you a foreigner? Your name doesn't sound Japanese." _Whelp, time to explain._ "Yeah. I was born in America, but my family decided to move here when I was really little."

"That's really cool! I've never actually met a foreigner. Is America different from here?" Well I wouldn't know. "From what my Mom has said, it sounds really different, but I don't remember much from when I lived there. My mom has some pictures…Brrring..Brrring..Brrring" _Damn you bell!_ "Well looks like that's the end of school! Yay! The weekend is finally here!" She said happily. "I know what you mean. My classes have been killing me. In fact I think I'm bombing most of them." _I hate school._ "Would you like some help? I could tutor you so you don't fail. I'm not the smartest, but I bet we could at least get your grade to a 'B'." _Holy crap…Did she just offer to tutor me?_ "Are you serious?" She smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you, god my parents were going to kill me if I failed this class." _Yes!_ Putting her hand on her chin, "Now where to study" she asked. "Well we could use a coffee shop or something." I answered.

That was just about how the rest of the month went. School, studying, and sleeping. Of course eating as well. With Hanako's help I was able to get my grade to a high 'B', But the most surprising thing to me, was that I wasn't getting bored of her or studying, but I think the studying part was because I got to hang out with her. Then it hit me. I had a crush on her.

Something else had me excited as well though. It was November 6th. The Launch of the first VRMMO game ever. Sword Art Online. It was made by Kayaba Akihiko, who also made the Full Dive technology the game uses. I had managed to save up enough money to buy the Nerve Gear, an the game. I had also managed to get Hanako to wanting to play it too. We both decided to skip school today, so we could log in on the launch day. It was 11:59. I quickly turned off my bedroom light, hopped into bed, and all but threw on the nerve gear. "Link Start!" I yelled. After going through making account, I was brought to the Character Creator screen. _Damn, the options go on forever!_ I made my character look somewhat like me. He had dark brown hair, with a red streak, Grey eyes, and my fabulous burn scar on my lower lip. I was 6 foot, which so was he. The manual had cautioned about making your character a different gender, or a different height/weight, as it could affect you in game. I was fairly skinny, not much bulk. I hit done, but the game quickly pointed out I hadn't put a name. It took me a minute, but I finally choose Luc.

After hitting done again, my vision went dark. _Um what happened._ Then the brightness hit me. I had to close my eyes and throw a hand up. Once I had regained my vision I moved my hand away and found myself staring at huge coliseum. It all looked so real, I could hardly tell that it was a video game. Me and Hanako had agreed to meet up outside the walls on the west side of the city.

During my run there, I found a weapon shop which I stopped at, buying my self a Sword. It felt good in my hand even though it was just the basic starting sword. It was like I could almost feel the power radiating from it. After I was finished with checking out some other shops, I resumed my walk to the west gate.

I had just made It through the gate when someone called out to me. "Is that you Nick?" I spun around finding a girl with a cloak on. "Is that you Hanako?" _I want a cloak…_ "Yeah. I'm so glad we were able to find each other. This game is packed!" _I wonder if this is all 10,000 players._ "We should head out into the fields. Try and level up some." _This is gonna be so much fun!_ "Sounds like a good idea."

For the next few hours, we spent most of our time fighting the Wild Boars that cluttered the fields. For the first few minutes, it was terrible. We had to fight like real life, but then I remembered about the Sword Skills. I had Quickly thrown open my menu, navigated to the skill tab, and gone through the entire list trying to figure out what skills to take. I only had two skill slots, with the first being filled with One-handed Sword. I eventually chose Sprint for my second skill. Mizuki, which was Hanako's in game name, Choose Rapier for her first skill, which matched the Basic Rapier she was using. The second skill she chose, after much convincing on my part, was Sprint.

We quickly found out that Sword Skills sped up our battles, which meant we could fight longer with ought needing to rest. By 5:30, we had managed to level up to twice. I figured that I'd have to be light on my feet, but have enough strength to match my swords strength requirements, So I put 2 points into Agility, 2 points into Strength, and 1 into both Dexterity and Vitality.

"Man, today was so much fun!" _I've finally found something that doesn't bore me after 5 minutes, besides Hanako that is._ "You've got that right. Getting your grades up was so worth it, even if it was a struggle." _Hey!_ "To bad it's so late, I think I'll have to get off. Dinner's probably ready." She said sadly. " Don't stay on here to long after I leave." _Like I'd do play this game with ought you._ "I'll probably hop off right after you do…hey what's wrong?" _What's wrong with her._ "Hey Nick, open up your menu, and tell me your log out button is there." _Why wouldn't it be there._ I opened my menu, scrolling through it till I found the settings tab. She was right. The log out button was gone.

I was about to say something when this blue light enveloped me. I closed my eyes due to the brightness, but when I opened them, I was somewhere else. I'd been transported from the fields back into the coliseum. It looked like everyone was here. I felt a tug on my shirt. "Nick, what's going on?" _I wish I knew._ I was about to respond when I saw a red hexagon appear in the sky. I had to squint to read WARNING printed on it. _What the hell?_ Then another one appeared. Then another and another, until the sky was filled with them, turning it into a red shade.

That's when this red goo started to seep through the cracks. _It looks like blood._ The good filled out into a the form of the GM. _Is this a welcoming announcement?_ "hey it's ok Mizuki. I think this is just something like a Welcoming announcement." _She looks scared out of her mind._

"Attention Players," The GM said, "Welcome to my world." Your world? Then you must be Kayaba.

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba, and as of this moment, I am the sole person in control of this world. Well that's pretty cool. If he's as amazing as everyone thinks, this game will be amazing and difficult.

"I'm sure you've already noticed that the log out button is missing from the main menu" Kayaba said. "This is not a defect of the game, I repeat, this is not a defect." Umm, the log out button, is what?!

"It is a feature of Sword Art Online." Kayaba said, "you cannot log out of SAO yourselves, and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the Nerve Gear." _Ok this guy is a psycho!_ I thought while analyzing the situation. More and more people had that look, of despair on their face. We needed to get out of here as soon as I could.

"Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain, and ending your life." God Dammit! People all around me were starting to freak out.

"Unfortunately, several player's friends and family have ignored this warning, and removing the Nerve Gear." Kayaba said, continuing his monologue. "As a result, two-hundred and thirteen players are no longer a part of Aincrad. As you can see, News Organizations across the worlds are reporting on this incident." Everyone was awestruck as various screens popped up, showing news casts in various languages.

"I hope you relax and attempt to clear the game, but I want you to remember, once an HP bar hits zero, there avatar will be erased forever, while the Nerve Gear simultaneously fries their brain." There was no way we were gonna beat this game…"Aincrad has 100 floors, as of now you are on Floor 1. Make your way to the dungeon, clear all twenty levels, and defeat the boss, opening up the next floor. Defeat the boss of Floor 100, and the game will end logging out all remaining players." If I can defeat that boss, I can escape! No, I need to make sure that Hanako makes it out, even if it means that I die.

"Finally, I have added a present from me to your item storage, please see for yourself, and players. Good luck, you will need it." And with that, Kayaba melted back into the sky, and disappeared, along with the red sections in the sky. Rather quickly, you could hear the ringing sound of thousands of menus being opened. I looked in my own inventory scrolling through, until I found, a Mirror? I tapped it and it appeared in my hands. After a few seconds the almost the entire plaza was covered in blue lights as people….changed. I looked at the mirror and I saw me. The real me, not my avatar. Someone dropped their mirror, and that's what kick started the panic.

I looked over to see Hanako crying. "Hey, Hanako. Hanako look at me." She turned here head slowly. She looked so sad. " We will survive this game ok?! I will get you out of this game!" Her facial expression changed. "Look we need to get out o here. Lets head to that other town we found ok?" She nodded. I took her hand and we took off.

Once we made it outside of the walls, I had to pull out my sword. A wolf had spawned in front of me. I let go of Hanako's hand and put my sword into the starting point for **Slipstream**. I felt myself shoot forward, feeling the resistance of my sword digging into the beast's chest. After a moment, I heard the beast shatter and the reward screen pop up. Hanako caught up and we continued on our way. _We will Survive_

 **Hopefully you enjoyed my story! I will be updating it as often as I can. I accept all the reviews I can get as they will help me improve my writing, which means better stories for you**


	2. Beaters

It had been a month already, and we were still on the first floor. A MONTH! Nobody had found the boss room yet, and there were rumors of a mass suicide in a few days. I could not let that happen. 2,000 players had died already. There was suppose to be a meeting today for the clearers or front liners as were called. The meeting wasn't for another 15 minutes, but I had found myself here early.

Hanako had decided she was going to go resupply for us and said I should go to the meeting for both of us. I didn't like the idea but I had to admit, we needed a restock. During our time here, at least 90% of it was out grinding. We had managed to gain almost 8 levels, putting me at level 12, and Hanako at level 11. I often went out and grinded some more after Hanako went to bed which is where I had found the quest for the Anneal Blade. I had quickly found out that it was an amazing sword. It was the only weapon at this point in the game, that I had seen anyway, that had the ability for 18 upgrades.

Man. When Hanako had found out that I'd gone out and grinded with ought her, she freaked out on me, and eventually broke down and pule me into a bear hug. She thought that if she wasn't there to help me that I would eventually slip up and die. _I can't die on you Hanako. I have to get you out of this death game!_

I pulled up my menu and glanced at the time. The meeting should be starting shortly, so I made my way though the Coliseum's doors, Ironic right, and took a seat on the top row, which held the least amount of people. A boy in a blue shirt and the same black pants that I had, and someone in a red cloak. I turned back to the boy and saw him staring at me bewildered. _What's up with him?_ He stood up and slowly made his way over. "How'd you get that sword?" He asked. "Oh this one?" I replied pulling the Anneal Blade out of its sheath. "I got it for the Secret Medicine of the Forest quest." I finished.

"There's no way. It can only be completed once, and I'm for sure that I got it first." His facial expression changed to one of Accusing. "Are you a hacker?" He asked. I stared at him, trying to find a hint that he was messing with me. "No, I'm no hacker. If I was, don't you think I'd be better equipped?" I asked. "If it's only supposed to be completed once, then I'm not sure how I managed to get it. I just did what the quest told me to." He nodded in response. "Sorry for accusing you." And with that he walked back to his seat.

 _I didn't do anything wrong did I?_ "Ok let's get this started people!" I hadn't even notice the blue haired man get up on the stage. "Hello everyone. My name is Diavel, and the class I choose is Knight." Everyone got a snicker out o that. "There is no class systems in this game." somebody said. "Ok do you want to hear this or not? My party found the boss room today." Everybody shut up at that.

"We need to defeat it, and let everyone know who's back in the Town of Beginnings that this game is beatable!" Everyone gave a cheer to that. "As the most capable players in this game, I believe it's our job to clear this it!" _Man can he be an less motivating?!_ "First, Everyone should form into a party. Since it's a boss fight, no normal party would have a chance, that's why we're making a raid group.

Almost instantly, people had created and filled their parties. The only people left were; me, that boy who accused me, and the person in the red cloak. I reluctantly stood up and made my way over to them. "Hey, would I be able to join your guy's party? I kinda got left out." _Please say yes._ "Sure. It's safer to be in bigger parties anyway." The boy responded. He scrolled through his menu, and tapped something. A tab popped up.

Kirito has invited you to join his party I pressed yes and watched as two new health bars filled up on my screen. _Kirito and Asuna._ "I assume everyone's found a party, yes?" When nobody replied, he was about to continue on when he was interrupted. "Just a second!" Called out a spiky, cactus haired man who was bounding down the steps. "Name's Kibaou, got that?!" He said loudly, gesturing towards himself in emphasis. "I wanna say something before we take on the boss."

I leaned forward, intrigued by what he had to say. "Some of you need to apologize to the 2,000players who have died so far!" He yelled, pointing dramatically at his audience. "I believe you're talking about the beta testers, are you not Kibaou?" Diavel asked. "Of course I am! On the day this game started, the beta-testers just vanished! They took all the good hunting spots and the easy quests for themselves!" He yelled "They left all of us to fend for ourselves! I bet some of you are beta-testers!"

I gritted my teeth. This guy was blissfully unaware of the riot he was about to start. "They should all have to get on their knees, and give up all of the money and loot that they've hoarded!" He pushed me to my breaking point. " You sir, aren't the sharpest pencil in the box are you?" I called out. "What'd you say to me punk?" _This will be fun._ "So I'm guessing you're deaf too? You were talking pretty loudly just a bit ago, so let me say it again. You sir, are stupid." I had just finished my walk down the steps and was now standing on the stage with our neighborhood nutcase and Diavel. "You spout on and on about how the beta-testers left and ditched you, but if you think about it, hasn't everyone here done the same thing? Here, lets do a quick head count. How many people to you see? I only see 49, but I could be wrong."

"See, we did exactly what the beta-testers did. All 49 of us. We took the rest of the hunting spots, the rest of the quests, and ditched the remaining 8,000 players in the Town of Beginnings." Kibaou was infuriated. "Diavel, could you kindly finish this meeting?" I asked. "Here this should help with the boss info" I continued, pulling out a little book that I had picked up. "Thank you."

I made my way back to my seat, and plopped down. _People like him deserve to die in this game. We're all just trying to escape, and here he is, trying to divide us, just like in the real world._ "Ok the book that I was just given contains all known information on the boss. Could I ask where you got it?" Diavel asked looking at me. "I just got it from a shop back when this game first started. It's helped me a lot here so I figured it would help with the boss fight."

"I see, well the book says the boss's name is Illfang the Kolbold Lord. He has four health bars and every time one depletes, 3 minions, the Kolbold Sentinels, appear. Illfang starts with an Axe and a buckler, but once his final health bar hits red, he switches to a curved sword called a Talwar." Diavel snapped the book close. "Lastly, items will be distributed, EXP will go to the party who defeats the boss, and whoever gets an item, gets to keep it. Any objections?" Diavel asked. "Good, I'll see you all here at 10 o'clock in the morning." He shouted.

 _Damned him. Why can't we just fight the boss today?!_ I stoop up and yawned. _I wonder what Hanako is doing._ I made my way down the steps, glaring at Kibaou as I passed by him, and headed towards the room me and Hanako shared. _I wonder if I could get Hanako to stay here tomorrow. I'd rather not have her at the boss fight._ I thought about it as I was walking. After a little bit of concreating my plan, I had made up my mind. I felt kind of bad lying to her, but I couldn't have her at the boss fight, I just wouldn't be able to fight at my best.

"Hey, I'm back Hanako." I shouted. "Jeez, we only got one room, here an it's fairly small. There's no need to shout." She replied. I looked over to see her laying on m bed sorting her menu. I should probably do that to sometime, my menu is a mess. "Umm, why are you on my bed?" I asked. "Yours is comfier than mine." _God and I thought she was the smart one_ "You do realize that the beds are the exact same right? Now move please." I responded as I walked over. I was pooped form that meeting and I figured I'd need my sleep for tomorrow. "Wait, you gotta tell me about the meeting!" _Gahh_ "They found out where the boss room is, and the raid is tomorrow." _Please let me sleep!_ "What else was there?" _I need my own room_. "The raid's at 12:00 tomorrow, so we should get some sleep." I unequipped my armor, nudged her off my bed and scrambled under my cover. _This room is too cold._ "Well fine then!" She said.

It was around midnight when I was awoken to a cold very cold chill. I felt my blanket lift up and somebody get into bed next to me. I peaked over my shoulder to find a crying Hanako look at me. "Hey, what's wrong Hanako?" I asked as I quickly flipped my self over to look at her. "I'm scared Nick. I feel like something bad is going to happen tomorrow." _This is why She can't come._ "Hey it's gonna be ok. Nothing bad is gonna happen, I promise." I pulled her into a hug and started rubbing her back as she just cried. "It's going to be fine Hanako." Eventually the crying stopped and her breathing evened out. I let go of her and turned over onto my back. After going over my plan again, I was able to fall asleep.

It was 9:30. Hanako hadn't woken up yet, but then again if I'd cried myself asleep, I'd be asleep till dinner. I quickly wrote out a note, telling her I had some stuff to do and that I'd be back around 11:30. Once I finished, I put the paper on the table, and quietly made my way out of the room. Once outside, I Sprinted as fast as the skill would let me. I managed to get to the coliseum at 9:50. _Ah, thank god that I made it._

"Hey, you're here. I thought you might've bailed on us." Kirito said walking up to me. "Yeah right. I'm amped for this fight." This fight needed to go right if we were ever going to get more front liners. "I know what you mean." He replied. "All right, looks like everyone is here! Let's get a move on." Diavel called out.

"Alright, since we're the backup, we get to deal with the minions. Nick, me or you will parry the Kolbold's attack letting Asuna switch in. Sound good?" Kirito asked. "Say you're attacking, what will I do?" I replied. "You'll attack with Asuna." I nodded. This sounded like a good plan. That's when Asuna decided to actually say something. "What's a switch?" Kirito all but died. "Ok level with me, is this the first time you've ever been in a party?" He asked. "Yes." Kirito slouched letting his arms and head just hang there. The rest of our walk was taken up by Kirito explaining a "Switch" to Asuna.

We had to fight our way up to the boss room, which honestly sucked, but there was nothing we could do. "It's just up ahead!" Diavel called out. I perked up, standing on my tipi-toes trying to see the door. I really wished I hadn't. It was two massive Black-Iron doors that had the very description of death imbedded in them. I heard a sword bite into the ground. "This is it! We have to win for everyone here! Now who's with me!?" Everyone cheered and I watched as the doors opened. We cautiously made our way in, my party taking the left side.

The boss room was completely gray, or so I thought. As soon as everyone had made it through the doors, the room took on almost a rainbowish effect, with colors meshing everywhere. That's when I saw the boss. He looked vaguely humanoid, except for the fact that his arms and legs were ridiculously small compared to his chest. 3 minions spawned in. "Commence Attack!" Diavel Shouted. With a roar from both sides, the battle started.

We finished off the extra's at a good pace. If **Vertical** had been it's own skill, I would have maxed it out. The three of us worked well together, but Asuna and Kirito were unstoppable. I eventually realized that I should take a different opponent than them, otherwise I'd be getting in the way. There weren't any extras at the moment so I took a glance at the boss's health slip into the red of the forth bar.

He let out a deafening Roar, and threw his buckler and axe, hitting the ground with a clang and getting lodged, respectively. "Stand back! I've got this!" Diavel yelled as he ran past the main force. He stopped just in front of the boss and started a sword skill. _What's he doing? I thought the plan was for all of us to surround it and confuse it._ We watched as Illfang pulled out, a long sword? _I thought that it was supposed to be a curved sword._ "Wait! Stop!" Kirito yelled.

But, it was too late. The boss used his own sword skill, which sent it and Diavel into the air. Illfang used the ceiling and the pillars to kick off and smash Diavel into the ground. By the entrance. "Diavel!" Someone called. I watched as Kirito ran over, sliding next to Diavel. _Damnit! Nobody was supposed to get hurt!_ I turned back to the boss and let all of my pent up rage come out. I was pissed at Kayaba, at this game, at life, and Illfang was the poor soul who I was gonna take it out on.

I used **Sonic Leap** to jump above the boss, following with **Lightning Fall** which sent me down the front of him. I could feel the resistance as my blade hit flesh. The attack sent Illfang stumbling backward, which gave me the perfect opening to use **Rage Spike**. At the end of the skill, I found myself staring at the boss's chest, where I used **Parallel Sting**. I hit the ground with a roll, sending me running towards the boss again. I looked over to see Kirito following me. "Let's do the this Kirito! Just like the Minions!" I called out. I watched as he ran ahead of me, winding up a sword skill to parry the Boss's attack.

Using the opening that Kirito had given me, I threw everything I had into the next attack. I started **Vertical** and set it off, which pulled me threw the air as my sword ripped through the boss's flesh. As soon as I was done rolling across the floor (do to my terrible landing), I found myself watching Kirito as he used **Sonic Leap** to jump at the boss, finishing with a tornado like skill aimed at the boss's head. _I want that skill…_

Kirito landed and quickly turned around to start his next attack. _If that doesn't kill him, were so dead._ But finally, my luck paid off, as the sound of shattering glass filled the room. _Ah thank you game!_ A huge banner appeared above me saying, CONGRADULATIONS! I closed my eyes, but when I opened them again, Kirito stood above me with a hand outstretched. I grabbed the hand, pulling myself up.

"Nice job man. Todays victory was all thanks to you guys." I had to look up to see who was talking. It was a big bulky guy, African maybe? "No it was Diavel. He was an amazing leader." I replied, but was drowned out by the sound of cheering.

"Stop cheering!" Somebody yelled. The crowd parted and I found Kibaou on his knees with his head bowed. "It's your fault Diavel and the others died!" _How is it our fault?_ "How is it my fault that Diavel pulled a stupid stunt? Whoever didn't survive, well they shouldn't have been on the front lines in the first place!" One of Kibaou's lackeys decided to speak up. "You knew what type of attacks the boss was gonna use! You could have told us and nobody would have had to of died!" _Aye._ "You must have something we don't have!" _This is going to get out of hand._ "You were a beta-testers weren't you?" Kibaou asked, seething. "That's why you could pull that off."

"I can't say anything for Luc here, but Yeah, I was a beta-tester. But don't lump me with those guys. The reason I knew what the boss was gonna use, was because I've fought way more monsters with way more sword skills on higher floors!" Kirito replied. _You don't gotta do this man, but since you are, I can't let you bite the dust alone._ "I was just a cheater." I started. "See, the reason I could pull that off, was because I know all about the boss's moves and attack patterns." Kirito looked over at me with a confused look on his face, and all I could do was grin back. "You're beta-testers and cheaters! You're BEATERS!" Somebody called out.

"How about that Kirito? We've got our own little nick name." _I'm sorry Hanako_. "I like the sound of that. Just don't lump me with the rest of those players." I could feel the venom dripping in that sentence. " Oh and Kibaou?" _I hate people like him._ "What do you want, Beater?"

"I don't want to see you or any of you're lackeys, because if I do, nothing will stop me from ending you." He looked terrified. "Now get your butt's up and let's start clearing these damned floors!" I had to turn around after that. I thought that I would've unleashed all my anger on the boss, but I guess I had more pent up, and right now, you could damn well see it.

"Sorry about that Kirito. I was getting sick'n tired of Kibaou." I wonder if he's ok with how things turned out. "It's fine. Now we should probably get upstairs and open that gate. You and me got a ton of grinding to do with this new floor being opened!" _He made it sound like we're still a party._ "Kirito, are you sure you still want to team up with me?" I asked. "Of course. I don't really have many friends, and c'mon, we beaters gotta stick together!" He replied. A smile formed on my face. "You're a nutcase, you know that."

As we turned on the teleport gate, I had to ask Kirito the question that had been bothering me. "Hey Kirito. I have another friend in this game with me. Her name's Mizuki, and I don't want to leave her on her own, so are you cool with having another member in our party?" _Please say yes._ "That's fine, but we're going to be outcasts, do you really want to bring her into that?" _He's right._ "I have to. I just can't leaver her to fend for herself. I gotta go meet up with her, you wanna meet back here tomorrow at, say 9:00?"

"That sounds good. I'll see you then. And Luc?" I cocked my head. "Thanks for helping me back there." _Like I could let somebody else go through what I had to._ "No problem Kirito. It's what friends do." With that, I teleported back to the Town of Beginnings.

I ran through the city till I found the inn that me and Hanako we're stayed in. Making made my way up the stairs and to our room, I opened the door to find Hanako crying. I ran over and hugged her. "I'm sorry Hanako. I just couldn't let you go with us to the boss room. I wouldn't be able to protect you if you had gone. Please stop crying." I pleaded. I held her by the shoulders as she looked up at me. "You scared me so much Nick! I thought you had died! I ran back and forth between here an the monument after you hadn't answered my messages. You can't leave me like that Nick…I don't know what I'd do if you died…" She said as she put her head down, starting to cry again.

I pulled her back into a hug. "Hey, I'm back Hanako. There's no reason to worry anymore." She just continued crying and eventually I fell asleep holding her. _I'm sorry for worrying you Hanako, but now we have someone else who will also be able to protect you._

 **I had to redo this chapter, hopefully for the better. After re-reading the original, I found so many errors that shoved my story off the course i had planned. The next chapter will be out soon.**


	3. Moonlit Black Cats

"Damn Kirito. What's with you and always managing to find the hardest mobs around? I swear it's like there attracted to you!" I said, exaggerating a sigh. "It's not my fault! And there's three of us anyway, so we're safe. Right Hanako?" We've been grinding non-stop and had managed to get to all three of us into the forties, but it was starting to wear me out. We had just cleared the 27th floor, but we're forced back down 11th floor to help Hanako get the materials to upgrade her Rapier.

"I don't think it's your fault Kirito." Hanako answered, with a slight smirk. "I think it's Nick's fault for always charging random mobs that we find." My jaw dropped. "How.. How is it my fault?!" _Jeez, take Kirito's side why don't ya._ "I only charge them so I can tank the blows, letting you and…" I was interrupted by a loud scream echoing through the air. The three of us took off, heading towards the sounds of fighting. Once we crested a hill, we found a Ferial Lion, the strongest monster on the floor, mopping the floor with five players.

The Lion was dangerous for anyone who wasn't at least 10 levels above it, and with this thing being level 15 and how much damage it was doing, I doubted that the party attacking it was any higher than 20. Using **Sonic Leap** I quickly covered the remaining distance, sliding to a stop, blocking the Ferial Lion from attacking the party. "Are you guys alright?" I called out behind me. "We should be good. We just need to heal up and then we can help you." _Yeah right._ "No, stay back. This thing is too tough for you. Kirito, wanna help me out here?"

"I'm with you." I parried the claw that was coming down, giving Kirito an opening to use **Parallel Sting**. With, the boss stunned, me and Kirito we're able to go on the offensive, while Hanako helped the injured players. Using Kirito as a springboard, I launched myself up and used **Lightning Fall** to send my through the Lion's Mid-section, finishing off the rest of it's health.

After downing a health potion, I fist-bumped Kirito. "Thank you so much for saving us. We would have died if you hadn't helped us." _No kidding._ "Please, let us treat you to dinner." One of the players said. Taking a closer look at their tags, I realized that they were all in the same guild. _This guy must be their leader._ "I'm getting kinda hungry Kirito, what about you?" My stomach grumbled. "I can see that, but yeah, we'll take you up on you're offer.

"To our saviors!" The guild cheered, clanking their glasses. Sitting down, we all dug into the food. _I have to admit, this food is pretty good._ "If you don't mind me asking, what level are you guy's?" The leader, Keita, asked. "We're level 20." I cocked my head at Kirito. _We're almost to the fifties, why would he lie?_ "Wow! You guy's are our level and you're not in a guild? That's incredible!" Ducker exclaimed. "No, it's really inefficient. We're always on our toes, and if we we're ever surrounded, it would be over." _True._

"Well you guys don't have to 'solo' anymore. We we're talking about it, and we'd like it if you guys joined us." Keita said. "You'd make a great addition to the Moonlit Black Cats." He continued. "We always welcome new friends." The girl, Sachi, added. "We'll join." I looked back over at Kirito, and all I could see was happiness and determination to keep that happiness. "Woohoo!" Ducker yelled.

Over the next few day's, We managed to get close to the Black Cats. They were so easy going, and we were more than happy to help them. I could tell now, why Kirito had accepted their offer. They just had that a friendliness that I hadn't seen in anyone but our little trio. Our main tasks in the guild was to help Sachi switch over from a spear to a sword and shield, and too help the guild as a whole level up. It mostly consisted of me , Hanako, or Kirito, wounding whatever mob we were fighting, and then backing off, letting whatever person we were helping, get the kill. Hanako mostly helped Sachi though, and I could tell it made both of them happy.

"After our recent grind, I'm glad to tell you that we have over 200,000 Col in the guild bank!" I was amazed. I hadn't thought that we'd gained anywhere close to that. "Woah! We could buy a house with that!" Ducker shouted. "We could also upgrade Sachi's equipment." Sasumura added. "What do you want to do Sachi?" Keita asked her. She shook her head. "I'm fine with what I have. We should get a house." _I really like them._ "Well it's settled then. Tomorrow I'll head out to buy us a house."

After everyone had gone to their rooms, I found myself alone with Hanako. "Hey, how you holding up?" I asked. "I'm doing fine. I really like it here. I know that we'll all make it out of here." I had to smile. _She's gotten so much more confident. She's not the scared girl from back when the game started._ "Alright well, I just wanted to check in. I'm gonna go to hit the sack. Today wore me out." I was just about to turn over when, "Hold up. You're not getting off the hook that easily."

"Whatdya mean?" _Crap what'd I do?!_ "You wanna tell me why you and Kirito sneak out every night?" I tried to put on a confused face. "What are talking about?" She gave that look of ' _Cut the bullshit.'_ "Fine you caught me. Ok so back on the 5th floor, I was just going to go through my skills, when I saw a new skill slot that was out lined in black. Of course I tapped it to find only one skill avalible. **Shadow Blade**. The Skill let's my sword pass through someone's weapon or shield I they try to block my attack. I had Kirito help me test it." _I kina feel bad about keeping it from her._

"That's it? Hmm, I thought you two were going out to grind. You're lucky that wasn't the case." She replied with a devilish grin on her face. I gulped. "Yes Mam." _She can be scary sometimes…._ "Now can I go to sleep?" I begged. "Yep!" Thankful, I turned on to my side, and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Alright I'm off!" Keita said, as he walked into the teleport gate. Ducker was the First to speak up. "we should go grind some more while Keita is gone. Then we'd have enough money for furniture!" _I don't like this._ "We can go up to the 27th floor and get tons of money and experience!" He continued. "It's too dangerous Ducker. The front-liners just cleared that floor." I said as I shook my head at him. "Yeah but if we go to higher floors, we can get more money and faster, than if we fought monsters here on the 11th floor."

"I agree with him." Sasamaru said. "Fine, but you have to stay behind me and Kirito, and if we tell you to do something, you do it, ok?" I replied. "Yes, Mother." Ducker said sarcastically. I looked over to see a grim look on his face. Even for our levels, the 27th floor was nothing to laugh at. If we weren't careful, this entire guild could be wiped out. _No! I won't let that happen._

We we're just about to leave the dungeuon we had managed to find, when by pure luck, ducker found a secret door with his Treasure Hunting skill. He ran over and pushed on a wall, causing our jaws to drop as the wall swung open revealing a small room with a single treasure chest in the enter. "A treasure Chest!" Ducker called out excitedly as he ran in the room. "No! Wait! It's a trap! I called, but ducker had already opened the chest. I turned and shoved Hanako out into the dungeon. "Nick!" She called confused, As I sprinted back into the room.

An alarm started, causing the blue room to have a red tint. I watched as doors opened allowing little gnome like monsters flood in, backed by stone golems. We we're almost instantly separated from each other. "Teleport crystals!" I shouted! Frantically, everyone dug out a crystal. "Taft!" Ducker yelled. "Taft! Taft! TAFT!" I could hear the desperation and fear in his voice. That's when I heard a scream, followed by the sound of shattering glass. "Tetsuo!" Sachi yelled. Ducker ran to through to avenge his friend, but was almost instantly knocked down and surrounded by gnomes. I heard him die… "Sachi!" Kirito called.

I could only watch as the golem hit her into the air. "SACHI!" I screamed. I poured all my effort into trying to fight my way to her, hoping that I could still save her, but I didn't make it in time. All I could do was watch Sachi get struck again, and listen to the sound of shattering glass, as her health bar hit zero. I went into a pure rage. I became almost demon like. Using **Shadow Blade** , I was able to rib through the monsters. As I killed the last one, I spun around searching for my next target, but all I could see was Kirito standing there, crying.

I walked over to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Come on Kirito, let's just go home." He nodded, and we headed towards the door. I opened it to find Hanako slouched on her knees. "Nick….Where are the others? What happened in there?" _Hanako…_ "I'm so sorry Hanako, but I wasn't able to save them… I wasn't strong enough." I whispered. "GOD DAMNIT!" I screamed, startling both Kirito and Hanako.

I heard a ding, and found that Keita had messaged me, saying that he'd bought the house, but he wanted an explanation to why Sachi, and the rest, weren't on his friends list anymore. "Come on guys. Keita is waiting for us. I slowly turned around and dragged myself across the dungeon.

We met Keita on the west side of Taft. He was confused to why it was just the three of us, why nobody else was there. I proceeded to tell him everything from when we had lied about our levels, to when his guild fell apart. "You…You didn't deserve to join us!" He yelled angrily. "I trusted you to keep them safe! It's your fault that they died!" _I'm sorry Keita._ "We did our best Keita.." I started. "Your best wasn't good enough!" he shot back. "Leave , I don't want Mizuki to see this." Keita said, as dropped the key ring, and climbed onto the railing. _No! Don't!_ I pulled Hanako into a hug, and spun her around so she couldn't watch, but I couldn't stop the sound breaking glass from reaching her ears.

Wailing, Hanako buried her head in my chest, crying. The racking sobs shaking her smaller body. All I could do was hug her and rub her head. "Shhh Hanako…Shhh, it's going to be ok. It's going to be ok." I looked at Kirito, but he was as pale as a wraith. _Damn it! Everything was perfect! And my weakness kept me from saving them._

 **Well that chapter sure was difficult. when I first wrote it, i had Hanako die along with Sachi, but i decided to change it. I'm glad I did. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
